Last Dance
by sparkybitterness
Summary: It's the military ball. Roy and Riza are there to impress, of course. Slightly Royai. Sorry if the summary sucks.


A/N: I totally felt like writing a military ball fic. I've seen it done and wanted to do one myself. Sorry about the humor, I guess I was in a funny mood when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only one true genius does!

* * *

It was the annual military ball and Riza Hawkeye was anxious. Attendance was required, but Riza would have gone anyway. Tonight was the most important night of the year for her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang. If he wanted a promotion, he had to be there on time and dressed smartly. He had to dance with the Generals' wives and mingle amongst the people. It was an important night for her, too. She had to be there to steer him to the right people to talk to, look appropriate for a good impression, and make sure the Colonel actually gets there on time.

Gracia had helped Riza pick her dress and had swung by earlier to help her with hair and make-up before going home to get ready herself. As a fallen military member's spouse, she was still invited. It would be her first without Hughes, but Riza had confidence in her.

Gracia had picked out a ball gown with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. It was made of red satin and fit perfectly. It 'complimented' her blonde hair, as said the store assistant. Of course, it was far more elaborate than Riza had wanted, but Gracia had insisted, even going as far as to offer to pay for it. Riza had bought it, then went home and carefully put it away. Tonight was the only night it would ever see the light, and that was fine with her.

Checking the time, Riza hurried out the door, making sure to grab her coat and check her gun again. It was 7:30, and she was supposed to pick up Colonel Mustang at 7:40.

Roy was waiting for her when she pulled up. Once again, she was dazzled by his sheer beauty. His raven hair was actually combed and looked tidy. He looked really good in his dark tuxedo. He got in and looked at her.

Once again, he was struck by her amazing beauty. She left her hair down and wore make-up. He couldn't really get a good look at her dress, but he was sure she looked good. It had always enthralled him at how she looked outside of a uniform.

"Lieutenant." He said, buckling his seatbelt, trying to look put together. "Glad to see you out of uniform every once in a while. Except, you're not out of it with me."

Hawkeye gave him a glare through the rearview mirror. "Sir, tonight would be the night to refrain from those type of comments."

"Hawkeye, you can expect me to behave." Roy smirked. "Do you really think I'd risk a promotion? You know I'd do anything to get to the top."

"Yeah," Riza muttered under her breath, "you'd do anyone to get to the top, too."

He smirked again. "What was that, Lieutenant?"

"Nothing, Sir. I was well aware that you would do anything to get to the top. That is why I am here, in a dress, to make sure that goal can be reached."

He sighed. "Of course. Then again, you don't have to dance with anybody tonight."

"That may be so, sir." She pulled up by a curb near the Fuehrer's Mansion. She opened the door and got out. Roy followed suit as a servant got in and took the car away. Roy straightened his tie and looked at Riza.

She looked beautiful, as he predicted. He looked good too, though. "Alright, Lieutenant, are you ready?"

She smoothed her hair, which was curled, and checked her gun again. "Yes, Sir. I will be right behind you."

"I know, Hawkeye, I know." Roy started forward and Riza followed, two steps behind, as always. Inside, they saw Generals and other military members. Gracia smiled and they walked over to her. After saying hello and chatting politely, Riza lead Mustang to a few of the groups of people. Yes, it was going to be a long night.

Three hours later, the military ball was coming to a close. The songs had gotten slower as it approached midnight. Riza Hawkeye was sure she'd done a good job in steering Mustang towards the right people. She'd even gotten him a brief audience with the Fuehrer himself. Confident now, she slowly walked around the room, watching her superior mingle some more. He'd behaved himself rather well.

"Roy, when are you going to dance with Riza?" Gracia said, coming up from the refreshment table carrying a glass of champagne.

"Gracia, I think..." Roy said, trying not to let his feelings get in the way of the real reason tonight.

"Roy, no, I have not had too much to drink. I'm the only one thinking sensibly about this." Gracia looked a little insulted. "It's only a dance. It's not like marriage or anything. I know how scared you are of commitment, but it's only a dance. People, even those that work together, can dance. Nobody would think twice about it."

"Gracia." That was said as a warning.

"If Maes were here…" A sad smile crossed her face.

"I'll do it." Roy said. Then, he walked over to his Lieutenant, who was sitting down.

"Sir." Riza looked at him and got up.

"Dance with me, Lieutenant?" He smirked a little and grabbed her hand. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes, sir." She smiled a little. Roy was again amazed at how his Lieutenant looked when she smiled, something that she rarely did.

He led her out to the dance floor with all the other couples. The music started and Roy took her waist and her hand. She put her hands in the appropriate places and they began moving around the floor.

"You know, Hawkeye," He twirled her around and pulled her back in close, "that the last dance is traditionally saved for someone who means a lot to you."

"Of course, sir." Secretly, Hawkeye felt her heart soar when he said that.

Roy smiled and twirled her out again. "I couldn't have picked a better person to have this last dance with." He said when he pulled her back in to his arms. "Also, it was reserved for the one that you are supposedly in love with."

Riza blushed a little. "I see, sir. You know," She looked up into his onyx eyes, "traditionally, when you are trying to tell someone that you love them, the last dance will work perfectly."

"I know, Lieutenant." Slowly, they danced the rest of the dance in silence, weighing the terms of the last dance.

Gracia Hughes smiled as she watched her husband's best friend and her best friend dance together. Maes had always loved to watch them dance. Every time they'd get home from an event like this, Maes would spend forever telling her about they way they dance, even though she was there. If anything, he was probably smiling up in Heaven, telling the other angels what he loved about the two of them and how much they loved each other, but wouldn't tell. She was glad they, at least, had the last dance always.

* * *

Please Review. I wanna know how this one turned out. Other people's oppinions are valued.


End file.
